Flying Free
by B-Sbfho79
Summary: Multi Chapter Fic , AU brittana. taken from prompt   Brittany is a pilot who crash lands in a rainforest and meets Santana. Starts T, but is rated M for later chapters
1. The crash

**Prompt: Brittany's a pilot and because of some malfunction has to parachute out of the plane. She lands in El Yunque (Puerto Rican rainforest) and is found by Santana**

"**Slider, I need you now!" she sighed through the phone desperately.**

"**I told you I can't Flash! I need to spend time with my girl" she heard him apologise through the phone. Sighing again, she made her way through the empty hallways.**

"**sigh okay thanks anyway, I will just go solo, if anything happens its your fault" she joked with him, receiving a snort.**

"**like anything could happen with Mighty Pilot Pierce at the wheel" she heard him laugh out.**

"**I will see you tomorrow yeah slider yeah? Bright and early?"she asked **

"**bright and early babe, bright and early" he agreed before hanging up. **

**Brittany listened to the monotonous beep for a few seconds before sighing again and packing her phone into her trouser pocket. **

**Noah 'Puck' Pucker man was her wingman, more commonly known in the air force by his call sign 'slider'. He got it when the two were on a fight in Elmendorf , he came in tried to land, but there was ice on the ramp and he sled off. No damage was done to the eagle he was flying, but a lot was done to his ego. Slider had stuck with him since then despite his attempts to change it. **

**Her own call sign had been stuck to her since her initiation into the force and her training days. During a simulation, her and Puck had been chosen to face two enemy Mig's, Puck excelled but she had forget to equip weapons. Her training officer had chuckled when she got back **

"**what were you going to do if you caught them?" he had asked her, and smart arse Puckerman had made a quick alec comment**

"**she'd probably flash them, they would be helpless against her powers" he had giggled behind the training officers back causing boisterous laughter to break out . Since then , she had been known as Flash. **

**Brittany was tall, quite pale, had the brightest blue eyes and the longest blue hair. She was quite a head turner, and when first entering the service, a lot of the boys had given her shit. Soon they stood down however when it was realised that not only was Brittany faster and stronger than them, she was also the fastest learner and the most dedicated pilot on the team. **

**She loved flying. In her old high school in Oklahoma, everyone had thought she was dumb and stupid, and she could admit, yeah she was... with most things. But she was loyal and dedicated. Her strong will and commitment to the air force allowed her to rise through the ranks quickly alongside her best friend. After working with Puck all day, Brittany loved going home. **

**She had a girlfriend, her name was Heather. And whilst having a girlfriend also meant more grief from the guys, they all quickly shut up when they realised that Brittany had a much hotter girlfriend then any of them. Brittany would come home to heather, their would be food on the table, there would be a bath waiting and candles lit. Brittany loved it , although it gave her a small sense of guilt. She knew she didn't love heather, and she felt bad for keeping the girl around, but she did like her a lot, and it was easy with her. Easier than going out and dating , easier than coming home after a hard day to an empty house and a cold meal, easier than being alone. **

**Sighing, Brittany used her swipe to open the lock to the air hanger, where her baby was kept. The Boeing F/A 18E/F. It was legitimately hers, her and Puck had saved up for a long time, and called in a lot of favours to have them belong the them. Flash was printed on the side of hers, and in the background she could see an identical plane with 'Slider' Written on its side. The Boeings had been around since the eighties, and they just kept getting better. They were the safest planes you could fly, even if you crashed, there were only five known death cases. Her Boe was her pride and joy. **

**At the moment, both her and Puck were located in Puerto Rica, San Juan . Both of their girlfriends had come across with them, and they were all living together. Which was nice, but starting to drive Brittany crazy. She couldn't stand Pucks girlfriend, Lauren. So she was going to take her Boe out for a spin, to take her mind off of everything. Off of her failing relationship, off her repetitive life. When she was up in the air she felt free, there was no one else around-well, there was usually Puck but he seemed to be able to tell when Brittany needed silence and instead of their normal quick witted banter, they would fly peacefully. There was no feeling like it, flying. It was uplifting, liberating and serene. The calming prospect of being alone in the sky gave both her and her best friend a sense of security, and it is where most of their deep conversations took place. High above the clouds . **

**Her Boe had already been prepared for flight, she had planned on going out today. She was hoping Puck would come with her, but it didn't really make a difference, the stillness would be peace enough.**

**Once she was up in the air, it still astounds her how tranquil it was. Most people expect it to be mayhem, and it could be during a fierce wind or an oncoming storm, but when it was like this, a calm breeze blowing and the sun warm, the atmosphere was amazing. **

**Brittany flew, she flew for an hour, going over the magnificent rainforests surrounding San Juan, she pictured what it would be like to feel the wind in her face whilst soaring above the green landscape. After a while, her fuel was just over half depleted, so she turned around , heading back the way she came. Puerto Rica was known for its amazing lustrous rainforest, and Brittany was flying over one of its largest, and most unexplored rainforests, El Yunque. Its depth remained mysterious and intriguing, but no-one dared enter far. The area that contained El Yunque had mystifying stories surrounding it, all fool hardy superstitions that Brittany thought was a load of claptrap, but the forest had become infamous for being deadly . **

**There was one legend which Brittany found particularly disturbing and ridiculous. **

**The story was that there was a tall beautiful woman living within the forest, who had long radiant hair , and deep seductive eyes that could entice any man or women who came across her. She was said to have been abandoned by the edge of the forest as a baby, and only survived when a wolf pack picked her up and now seduced stray travellers before killing them. The stories that came up about this strange enticing women were mind blowing, and often outlandish . The idea that someone could survive with a wolf pack was preposterous and Brittany held no sway or likeness to entertain herself with such silly children's stories. **

**Lost in thought of the mythological beautiful wolf woman, Brittany hadn't been paying attention to her fuel indicator, and so when the light flashed on indicating empty fuel, she was caught unaware. Without panicking, she checked her gauge, pilots were trained not to panic, and panicking can mean life or death when you are in the sky. **

**Her fuel gauge was no on below a quarter full, and was dropping faster than the small plan could possibly be consuming it . Looking out the side of her window, she saw her fuel falling. There was a leak. At the rate she was going, she wouldn't even make it halfway back to their base, she was at a latitude of 18'19N and a longitude of 65'45W, which Brittany judged to be about 40 km from the outskirts of San Juan, this would be an easy distance when her Boe was working at full capacity, however she had mere seconds before the fuel was out completely. **

**Thinking quickly, Brittany angled the plane down towards the emerald canopy below her, in a feat of impressive strength and skill, she aligned the plane as close as she dared.**

"**Slider, this is Flash, Boe ran out of fuel, I am about 40 km west of San Juan, above El Yunque , i cant make it back, ejecting . Plane tracker is enabled" she recorded into the plane's black box, knowing that Puck would notice when she didn't show up tomorrow, and he would quickly realise that her Boe was missing. **

**After the message was safely recorded, she took a deep breath, the plane now was shuddering from the lack of sustaining fuel. She tried to focus on the button in front of her, a safety lock for the eject button, it took her a few tries due to the jerkiness of the plane, but eventually she hit it, pulling the lever, and shot up out of the plane with a loud crash just in time. The plane finally shuddered to a halt, and fell crashing to the green below. Brittany was flying through the air, feeling the wind in her face, it was euphoric, until she started to fall, then the panic set in. She pulled the parachute on her chair, and her descent was halted with a painful jerk. Slowly she descended into the trees, were the parachute got tangled in the large branches. **

**After a few seconds, she righted her head with a shake, unclipped herself from the chair. She was disorientated from the fall, and the parachute was tangling itself around her, trying to make her way down, she fell of the canopy, crashing through branches, getting a large cut on he r forehead. The parachute she was still attached to saved her again, as it again halted her decent with a painful jerk, above her a branch cracked. She looked up trying to see what happened, worrying about falling again, when the sound came from her left. She whipped her head around, causing her to rock forcefully where she was dangling in mid air. **

**What she saw caused her heart to stop and her breath to catch.**

**There was a **_**girl**_**. Right in front of her, probably more than fifty meters from the ground floor, a girl in the middle of an uninhabited rainforest, wearing old worn brown shorts and a sloppy ill hanging shirt. Her stomach was bare, and her long toned legs were extended, her shoeless feet were wrapped around the branch, and she was balancing delicately. She was tanned, and had the most beautiful long brown hair Brittany had ever seen. Her eyes were deep and chocolaty, and showed confusion and fear. In her hand she held a ... knife...a knife! Brittany panicked again, thinking of all the legends of the beautiful murderous women who lived in the jungle. She twisted around in her bindings frantically, the cords cutting into her chest tightly, the ropes that were saving her life, may also be the cause of her losing it.**

**The dark skinned girl's eyes seemed to harden at the panic that Brittany was thrown into, and she reached out her hand with the knife. **

**She saw it descend, she couldn't breath, everything felt still and she watched in slow motion as the knife drew closer, and closer to her chest. '**

_**You know, this isn't such a bad way to die, just doing what i loved and with a beautiful women in front of me'**_

**Ran through Brittany's mind, as she felt the knife slice through her chest. Oddly there was no pain, incredulously she glanced down, the bindings were cut on her chest, and now the girl was above her , hacking at the last ropes that were holding on. **

**As she cut the final cord, Brittany's stomach dropped as she started to fall, again though, she was stopped. This time not by any ropes or cords, but by a pair of strong soft hands. Then she was being moved, the trees were flying past her at a steady pace. Brittany felt the wind on her face and felt free. She was becoming delirious though, the cut on her face meant she was losing a lot of blood. She looked up at the person holding her, this mysterious tanned girl, who was leaping from branch to branch with a smooth grace. The girl looked down at her, and **_**smiled**_**.**

**Brittany was out of her head, she was pretty sure she was dreaming. She shuffled in the girls arms, who immediately stopped. Brittany felt herself be put down on a thick branch, as thick as a side walk, and she felt immediately drowsy. Closing her eyes , she almost let darkness descend on her, when she felt the girl sit down next to her. Brittany leaned into the strange girl, cuddling into her side. She felt the girl stiffen , and she looked up into confused, slightly scared eyes that showed a great depth. Brittany tried to smile reassuringly at her, but the girl didn't seem to understand the gesture, so Brittany did the only the think she could think of in her deluded mind. She reached her hand out, to touch the slightly smaller girls face, stroking lightly, the girl initially flinched away from the touch but eventually succumbed to it, letting out a content sound that reminded Brittany of a **_**purr**_**. **

**Brittany inched her face closer, she could see the girl didn't understand what was happening, but she forged ahead, placing her smooth lips against the girls full rough ones. She pulled away, still seeing a confused look on the girls face.**

'**thankyou' Brittany said slowly and clearly. Before kissing the unresponsive girl once again. This time a smile adorned the silent girls face, and that's the last thing Brittany registered as she finally fell over the edge and into unconsciousness. **


	2. Kiss?

**Two**

**Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites, they mean a lot. For those reading my other story, it wont be updated for a while because my laptop broke, which means I wont be able to write with it for a few weeks. Leave reviews to let me know how i am going, or anything you want to add. **

**I don't own the characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy, although he's treating them horribly.**

* * *

><p>When Brittany woke up, she didn't bother opening her eyes. She could tell through her closed eye lids that it was still dark outside. She also knew Puck would come and wake her up before it was time for their morning flight, so she rolled over in her bed, whilst doing so noticing that she had a warm body pressed into her side and she had her arms wrapped around it. That was odd, usually she and Heather didn't <em>cuddle<em>. It always made her feel bad about their going-nowhere-relationship.

A warm breeze blew across her bare legs._ That's odd_ thought Brittany. Obviously Heather had forgotten to close a window, wearily Brittany reached down for the bed covers, trying to gain some warmth, her hand groped blindly by her stomach, and instead of coming into contact with the feather soft duvet, her hand hit tough material. Jerking straight up she realised she wasn't in her bed. She looked around in a panic _it wasn't a dream_ fled through her mind as she took in her surroundings.

She couldn't see much, the light was dim, there seemed to be no entrance or exit to the room? Cave? Shelter? But there was a light breeze blowing from the south, so there must be an opening somewhere. She was lying on what appeared to be leather, or tough leaves that had been weaved together.

Brittany leaned against the back wall, her mind racing trying to piece together what happened, the last thing she remembered is ejecting from her Boe. _How did she get here then!_ Brittany agitatedly went to run her hand through her hair, stopping when she felt a _bandage_ covering it. Pressing down gently, she winced at the sharp pain that went through her. She let out a loud gasp that echoed throughout the ...cave, causing her head to throb again.

She looked down at herself, not really expecting to find her normal silk pyjamas. She was slightly surprised to see that she was in her flight suit, it was a leathery material, but it had been cut off just below the tops of her thighs, and by her shoulders .

So, she had no idea how she get here, she obviously wasn't in her house, and the person still cuddled into her side obviously wasn't Heather , which kind of explained the cuddling part.

That left Brittany the question though, of _who_ it was. She couldn't recall anything after ejecting from the plane. Hesitantly Brittany slowly lent over the person, who was still fast asleep. She reached her hand out, to the , stroking the person-girls dark hair away from her face, when she saw the angled face recognition hit her , and the previous nights event crashed into her mind.

_Oh my gosh, i crashed my plane, i got stuck in the trees, the girl was going to kill me, she was running with me, oh my god you kissed her!_

Brittany's mind was again racing, she was pretty sure that this was the girl from the legends she had previously found so ridicules, and she was pretty sure that meant she should be dead.

_Does she want to kill me? Maybe she is lulling me into a false sense of security? Why didn't she do it while i was asleep? Why even bother cutting me from the tree? Why is she so beautiful? What is happening here? How will i get home? _

A million questions popped into her head. She didn't know what ones to answer first, and her head was starting to hurt. So instead of thinking too much about things, she settled back down and tried to fall back asleep._ If she was going to kill me while i slept she would have already done it _Brittany reasoned before becoming dead to the world once again.

* * *

><p>Brittany sensed someone hovering over her , and cracked an eye open. The sun light was streaming through what she now confirmed to be a cave, the warm breeze was still there. Above her the strange girl who had saved hertaken her was staring intently at her.

Brittany slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, waiting for the girl to say something, but she just remained silent, regarding her with a wary look. The seconds went on, turning into minutes as the two girls just stared at each other, and ,just as Brittany was about to break and say something, the other girl rushed forward and attacked Brittany with her mouth.

To say Brittany was shocked was an understatement, it took a small while to register what was happening but when she did she pushed the girl off her quickly despite the warm feeling that was rising in her stomach.

"No" she said sternly, she didn't even know this wild girl.

The tanned girl retreated quickly, her face frightened and confused. She cocked her head at Brittany as if trying to convey her confusion. Brit sighed and pointed to her lips

"No" she said loudly and clearly , "No kiss" she tried to get her point across to the girl who obviously couldn't talk. _How did she get here_ Brittany thought in the back of her mind .

"No?", the wild girl stated quietly, her voice turned out to be like liquid, it made Brittany's stomach flop but she nodded widely and smiled to show that the girl had said correctly.

The girl still seemed confused, and had started gesturing her hands at Brittany, or more specifically Brittany's lips, and then to her own, and back again. Oddly enough, Brit understood what she was trying to say, the girl was obviously confused over the fact that Brittany had kissed _her_ yesterday. Brittany was quickly realising that she was probably the first person that this strange creature had come across, and hence would have been her first kiss. As she was figuring all this out, she was again approached by the girl. She only noticed when a smooth, and yet rough, hand was stroking along her jaw line, in an identical manner to what Brittany had been doing the previous day and in the night. Her fingers lightly taced Brittany's lips

"Kiss" the girl asked , looking to see if she was using it in the right sense. Brittany nodded confirmation.

"Yes, Kiss" she told the girl in a whisper, she didn't understand how this girl was paralysing her with a simple touch. _Maybe she has powers_ she thought before dismissing that idea completely. Still, as the girl traced over her lips, she felt her knees quiver and her stomach become invaded by butterflies-well these felt more like elephants- she parted her lips slightly and leant in to the touch. When the fingers withdrew she whimpered slightly at the loss and before she knew what was happening lips had replaced them. This time instead of pushing her off, Brittany pulled her in tighter.

The kiss wasn't very heated, the two were merely pressing their lips together repeatedly , the wild girl clearly didn't know what was happening, just that it felt good, and Brittany was content to just be. Eventually the two broke apart, Brittany was panting slightly. _What is this, we didn't even get to a legitimate base and it felt better than anything i could do with Heather _she thought to herself. She smiled at the girl across from her, who hesitantly returned it.

"kiss" she said affirmatively.

"Kiss" agreed Brittany, she looked around the cave, noticing a baby blanket at the side of the handcrafted leather mattress she was atop of, aware of the wild girls eyes on her, Brittany reached over and picked it up, it was a faded blue, covered in dirt and obviously well used. A tag was sewed onto the corner of it reading **Santana, our beautiful baby girl**. Brittany eyed the mysterious tanned girl who was still watching her. Santana. It was a beautiful name, and it fit this wild creature before her.

Moving into a kneeling position and getting closer to _Santana_. She held the blanket out. When Santana had Taken it from her, she pointed to herself and slowly and clearly stated

"Brittany", she then pointed to the girl in front of her, "Santana" she said. The girl looked down at the blanket, and back up at Brittany, confusion once again adorned her face.

"Santana" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, yes Santana" Brittany squealed excitedly, pointing again at the girl. "You", she said, pressing her hand against the girls chest, "Santana", she took her hand away and gathered up Santana's hand in her own before placing it over her own chest, "Me Brittany" She repeated.

Santana withdrew her hand, looking at it hard, before placing it back on Brittany's chest. "Me Brittany", then she put her hand on her own chest "You Santana" she said with a clarifying tone making Brittany giggle.

"Almost" she said, before pointing at each of them again. "Brittany", whilst she pointed at herself, "Santana", whilst pointing at her. A sort of understanding dawned in her eyes and she mimicked the nodding that Brittany was doing. Santana pointed at herself "Santana" and at Brittany "Brittany" she said strongly. Brit squealed in excitement and started clapping

"Yes, yes yes, you are so smart" she beamed out, aware that the girl didn't understand her.

Santana was smiling and nodding. "Brittany, Santana...Kiss" she said.

Brittany moved closer and pressed their lips together once again, and when they withdrew she smiled once more.

"Yes, Brittany and Santana kiss."

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. Mine

**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing response to this, the favourites, the story alerts, the reviews. It's awesome and it's good to know people are enjoying reading this as much as i am enjoying writing it. Can i just say that this weeks glee broke my heart, someone seriously needs to just take Faberritana and give them all a good hug and some chocolate ice-cream**

* * *

><p>Shortly after their little names introduction Brittany had decided to give Santana a small English lesson, obviously the girl couldn't learn fluent English over night , but they made a start. Eventually, Santana had stood up and moved to a corner of the cave, picking up a box and pushing it towards Brittany, then she rested back on her bent knees and observed the blonde girl. Brittany looked at the box and was surprised to see it was hers, it had 'Flash' printed on the side, and it had all her personal belongings that she put away before a flight, usually she kept it tucked in the compartment of her seat underneath the bottom. Brit realised that this girl must have picked it up from the seat while she was passed out.<p>

"Mine" she said, wanting to get the muted girl to understand as much of what she was saying as possible. She pointed at the blanket, then the bed, then the clothes that Santana was wearing. "yours" she said, trying to convey the sense of belonging. The girl nodded understandingly, repeating the words. Brittany wasn't sure if she understood completely or not, but she figured that it was a lot for the wild girl to take in.

She opened the box, and picked up her dog tags, hanging them around the neck, aware of Santana watching her avidly. She scoured through the rest of the box revealing her phone which was out of reception, a packet of dots ( they were Brittany's guilty pleasure) and her keys. Pocketing her phone and the dots she put her keys back in the box and closed the lid.

As she had been searching, Santana had stopped watching her, she walked towards the entrance to the cave, gesturing at Brittany with her hands .

"stay"? Brittany asked before nodding, because that obviously what the girl meant, "I will stay, promise" she told Santana, who was out the door immediately . Brittany, to her credit did stay, she wondered the tiny cavern, observing everything in wonder. The entrance to the cave was set up with a cover made out of the same tough leather she had been sleeping on, it was wound tightly with a cord to keep it taught and acted as a good buffer from the wind. After an hour or so though, Brittany was bored.. She had killed some time playing Tetris on her phone, Puck used to make fun of her for it, but she didn't care. Tetris was fucking awesome. Eventually though, her battery ran out, and she was left to stare around at her bare surroundings.

The leather mattress-bed thing was laid against the far side of the room/area/cave. There wasn't much else, a few makeshift knifes were strewn on the floor, not unlike the one Santana had wielded as Brittany hung from her tree and the ragged blanket that had named the wild girl Santana lay near the bed, and a small fresh water spring towards the rear, which Brittany had already helped herself to.

Another fifteen minutes and boredom got the better of her, she contemplated grabbing one of the knifes, which were really just sharpened rocks tied to a small stick, but decided against it, she didn't want to go far, she just needed to get out of this claustrophobic space. She missed the feeling of the wind on her face, and the sun shining down on her. She promised herself that she wouldn't go far enough to not be able to find her way back.

It took her a few minutes staring at the cord that was tying the cover of the cave in place before she realised she could just push through it. _She can't even talk and I expect her to have a contraption made to open a door!_ She thought to herself, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. Her stomach rumbled forcefully and she realised she hadn't eaten anything all day, and she was _starving._ So , trial by belly, she was looking for food.

The surrounding area by the cave was thick, dense jungle, the kind she had seen in cartoon whilst watching Tarzan with Puck. Now she was with her own real life Tarzan, just a much more feminine, much more exotic and much sexier version of Tarzan. Brit chose a direction and started to walk, it took her 5 times the time to get ten meters through the rough bush than it would have walking through a street back home in New York. Luckily though, Britt didn't have to walk very far, she found some berry's growing on a bright green plant only a few meters away from the base of the cave. The berries were a deep purple, and let out a thick juice when Brittany squeezed one of them. She pocketed a few and carried on walking searching for more substantial food. Brit wondered what Santana ate.

Lost in her minds wondering, Brit didn't notice any danger until she was almost upon it, when she noticed however she froze, not moving a muscle. Across from her, a large shaggy wolf, brown flecks adorning its matted fur, had its head buried in what seemed to be a ..- Brittany couldn't even tell – whatever it had been was now gone, partially devoured by this wild beast.

She stood frozen, watching the brute, aware that the smallest movement could mean the wolf became aware of her presence. _It would be pretty funny if I survived a plane crash to die by wolf mutilation_ she thought to herself with ill humour. The wolf was greedily chewing on its meal, and Brittany decided it was best to make at least some attempt to get away. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun the wolf, or overpower it. She was strong, and she was fast, but she couldn't beat a wild animal. Backing away slowly and steadily, she kept her eyes on the wolf, barely breathing, focusing all her mind on placing one foot behind another. She felt a branch underneath her foot, but couldn't stop herself in time and her foot descended on it completely with a loud CRACK , echoing through the raucous cacophony of the rainforest.

The wolfs head shot up in a second, fierce eyes piercing through her, freezing her on the spot.

The untamed beast edged towards her, its kill forgotten in favour of a bigger, juicier meal. The wolf got closer and closer, Brit was trying to remember if she knew anything about wolves.

_I know you don't run from them that just make them chase you more, maybe you submit, should I lie down? No. That's bears. Shit. Should I run? Shit. What can I d-_

Her panicked thoughts were cut off, by a feral growl emanating deep within the wolfs throat. Brit closed her eyes and leaned back waiting for an impact or the feel of sharp claws on her throat. Instead she hear another growl. This one different from the last, it was higher, less feral but still full of a menace and warning. Cracking one eye open, her mouth dropped. In front of her Santana stood, raising herself up , covering Brittany with as much of her body as she could. Her mouth was pulled back in a snarl and her eyes were cold and hard. The sound coming from her scared Brit and amazed her at the same time.

The sight of the girl was breathtaking, Santana did not quake or flinch as the wolf pawed forward before circling back, she maintained eye contact with the wolf, she had one of her badly constructed knifes in her hand. The wolf seemed to recognise fierce opponent, and tried circling around Santana to get at Brittany. Santana would let it get close, she had her back pressed into Brittany's front, and she tracked every movement that the wolfs made closely, inching to each side as she blocked the blonde girl from the wolfs range.

It was a tense few seconds that seemed to last an eternity to Brittany, she watched in fear as the wolf and Santana stared each other down, both emitting loud warning growls from within them, the wolf pacing side to side and Santana gesturing with her Knife. Eventually, the wolf sunk its head, whipped around and ran out of sight, obviously deciding that it wasn't worth the effort.

Brittany let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as Santana turned to face her .Brittany scooped the smaller girl up in her arms trying to convey her gratitude when she was pushed off with, another growl coming from the girl. Brittany flinched a little, scared at the noise directed at her. Santana was looking at her coldly; her face was drawn into a hard stare, eyebrows drawn and a deep anger lying behind her eyes. Santana pushed her back towards the cave, keeping a hand wrapped around Brittany's arm tightly and guiding her forcefully into its safety. Once inside she let go angrily, and beginning to pace back and forth furiously . Brittany sat on the bed, and pulled her knees in to her just

"I'm sorry san" she started to say, even though she knew the girl couldn't understand her. She tried to put as much emotion as she could into her voice as she could, lacing it with all the fear and panic that she had bottled up over the day and all of the confusion and worry about being in a strange place with a strange women. Her voice cracked halfway and she forced herself to gulp down the lump in her throat. _How could she be so stupid _. Santana had told her not to leave the cave and she thought she knew better. _Stupid stupid stupid_

"I am so sorry" she cried again, blinking back tears.

The sorrow in her voice seemed to get through the pacing girls anger though, because she knelt down before Brittany. Anger still showed in her face, but her eyes were softer.

"No" she said forcefully , in that liquid voice that made Brittany weak , although now it was laced with a fury, gripping at Brittany's arm, Santana kept talking "No, you... Stay" she said forcefully. Brittany nodded, trying to wipe tears from her eyes, but she couldn't with Santana holding onto her, so she let them fall free

"yes, I stay, I am sorry San, I stay" she cried out weakly. Santana's faced visibly relaxed, the anger morphed into tenderness, as she reached out to Brittany's cheek, catching a tear on her finger. She stared at it curiously, before placing it on her lips and licking them, blanching at the salty taste, she quickly wiped her tongue on her sleeve, then used her hand to wipe away more tears that adorned Brittany's face.

"Brittany Stay" she whispered softly, this time her voice almost pleading. "Brittany stay with Santana" she begged quietly. Brittany nodded through her tears, inching closer to wear Santana was wearily leaning against the wall, and nuzzling into her side.

"Brittany stay with Santana" she promised equally as soft. Brittany could tell that the girl was still confused, she probably had been since seeing Brittany dangle from that tree. Someone so like her, and yet different, someone who spoke oddly and who taught her what a kiss was. Santana didn't know what was happening, but she knew she liked it, and that if it felt good it couldn't be bad. The concept of cuddling was entirely lost on the wild girl, but it felt nice to hold Brittany, especially now that the blonde girl had drifted into a peaceful sleep. Santana looked down at her with adoration, Kissing her forehead.

"Brittany mine" she whispered into the night, before falling asleep like that, wrapped around the strange blonde creature who had fallen into her life from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i researched El Yunque a lot for this story, and I found that not only are there NO large dangerous mammals of any kind, there are also no poisonous snakes. So , for the sake of the storyline, lets just pretend that that isn't true, and that El Yunque is actually a really dangerous place Leave reviews and let me know what you think xx<strong>


	4. San Pov

**So, this is longer than expected, its not necessary toward the actual storyline, so you don't have to read it, its just the last three chapters San POV. **

**I will survive/survivor was playing on repeat whilst writing this, i am not going to lie :P m**

**I own nothing except mistakes and such, enjoyx**

* * *

><p>She had been sleeping when it happened. It was a peaceful sleep, dreams danced above her eyes. Her dreams were unusual, she had known nothing but the jungle from too early an age to remember anything else, and yet she knew that when she woke up, she was missing something. Her dreams held the secret to what was absent, why she felt so empty amidst the canopy. She wasn't alone, not really anyway. There were hundreds of species of animals in the jungle, and she hadn't ever known any different. She didn't know there was anything different <em>to<em> know.

So when an explosion sounded above her, loud enough to stir her of her sleep and prevent her from grasping the elusive detail hidden amidst her dreams, she didn't know what to expect. Immediately she was alert, the sound rang in her ears and left bad feelings running through her, it was like when a wolf was growling to protect a cub, or when a tree fell amongst the jungle, only louder and much, much scarier. Still though, she climbed up to the source of the strange sound that, whilst it was silent now, had kept a constant a thrumming in her ears she couldn't shake off.

What she came across startled her. It was unusually shaped, like a bird ...only larger than herself and solid like rock. It also appeared to be hollow and she climbed inside. There was a hole at the front of the bird, and a small black box. She could see out its front, like she was looking out its eyes. Curiously she leaned forward to tap the see through wall, and just her hand reached another crash came, this time much quieter and much more familiar to the wild girl. Tree branches snapping.

Next though, she heard a sound that can only be described as 'oomph' and a sharp cry of pain. The girl wouldn't have hesitated to find the source of the sound had it been any of the normal cries she heard,...a wolf howling after it had broken something, a panthers hiss of pain as it got stuck somewhere, or other such animistic noises. But this wasn't a howl, or a growl. In fact it reminded the girl of herself. She had never seen another of her before; she figured she was just different. This noise though, it gave her pause. It was nothing like she had heard before, and she stared through the see through birds head at the direction the sound had come from.

There, dangling from some vines...that weren't really vines, was her. Well ...it wasn't her. It was taller, paler, and had lighter fur atop its head. But it's face... it was long, it's body was shaped the same, it had a lack of fur anywhere except its head...there was no doubt they were the same. She quickly grabbed the black box and exited the bird. Stepping out from the big bird, Santana jumped through the foliage, stopping to the left of the dangling girl, who seemed to be bleeding profusely from her head, and was frantically looking up at her bindings, that were preventing her from falling. The wild girl took a step forward, causing one of the branches she was holding onto to snap, the resulting crack drawing attention from the blonde girl.

Santana was frozen, as she stared at the strange dangling thing, she was curios but also confused. How come she hadn't seen one of these before, why does it seem to be afraid of her, how did it get here!

She stared softly at the girl, who now started to panic, she tossed and turned in her bindings, frantically rocking back and forth, Santana could see how she was dislodging the ropes, and that if she continued she would down Santana looked down at the 50 meters of stretched space before the hard ground. She hardened her resolve and reached out with the knife, the girl tried to twist away, flinching and closing her eyes, which Santana found curious.

She merely reached out and cut the cords, a loud gasp rang from the blond girl which had Santana hesitating briefly before severing the ties above her head. As she had done so , she wrapped her arm around the middle of the dangling girl, across an odd material that was covering her body, and scooped her up, taking all her weight easily and stepping back towards the trunk of the tree she was adorning, where the branch was thicker and so easier to balance.

The girl in her arms seemed to be somewhat out of it, which was probably for the better because it would have been harder for her to carry a panicked girl than it would be for her to carry a zoned out one.

Carefully, but quickly ( Santana was well aware of the danger of the amount of blood coming from the girls head, even if she didn't know what it was called) Santana carried them both down through the foliage, making her way to ground, occasionally the incoherent girl would glance up and she would bare her teeth at her, an act of dominance, trying to show the girl that she would help, and she was to remain still as she wished. The amount of blood was scaring her, and when the girl started writhing, she was scared she was going to drop her and break her some more. So she put her down on the biggest branch she could find , placing her gently like a new cub.

Immediately the girls eyes closed, and it worried the wild girl. Gathering up some large leaves from the side of the tree, Santana sat next to the girl who now wasn't moving. Panic overtook the wild girl , she wasn't sure why but the thought of this strange girl dead made her said and angry at the same time. Her panic was pointless though, because as soon as she sat down the girl shuffled closer to her, burying into her side. She stiffened, unsure as to what the girl was doing, but relaxed soon enough when the girl made eye contact with her, deep chocolate brown met bright blue. She thought of the colder months when the wolfs would sleep together, sometimes she would join the nicer ones , on the days she knew they had been well fed...this wasn't un-similar to that. At least...it wasn't until the girl reached out her paw..hand thing and touched Santana's face.

The wild girl flinched, not understanding the blonde as she bared her teeth, it didn't seem to be a dominance thing , more like a... reassuring...friendly type thing. She didn't know, she was so confused, her mind was racing a mile a minute, nothing coherent, just sights and smells and feelings. Her chest was thudding loudly ( which kind of worried her), her breathing coming shallow; she didn't now if this was a panic attack, or what, she just knew it all stopped when the girl pressed her mouth to hers. Everything fell away, her chest stopped its frantic pace... or so it seemed, and her breath caught. _What WAS this?_ She didn't know, but somehow she didn't care. She kept her lips firmly against the blondes, even as she whispered 'thankyou' against her own, Santana didn't know what that meant, so she stayed still, trying to keep that good feeling that was settled in the pit of her stomach, but the blonde went limp against her.

Santana jerked back as if she had been slapped, quickly pressing the leaves the wound on the girls head and tying it tightly with some of the rope she had cut off. Scooping the girl up again, she continued her descent, this time quicker and more frantic. She kept up the mad pace until she had reached her Den, placing the prone girl down on her kip. She stared worried for a long time, unsure of how to help, the constant rise and fall of her chest showed she wasn't dead which put the wild girls chest , which had been racing again, at rest.

San didn't know why her chest kept doing that, on her left side, it was becoming painful when it beat too hard, it had never done anything of the sort before without physical exertion to blame, and usually it was accompanied by sweating and great gulping breaths, but her chest had been at this continued frenzied pace since she had arrived at the Den.

The girl shivered a little, and San knew she was cold, not knowing what else to do, she kicked the block box away from the kip, where she had placed it, and lay down next to the injured girl. Covering her body with her own, taking a page out of the wolves book. Body heat. The girl felt unusual, she had this plastic substance on her. Suddenly, Santana became curious if the girl was really like her, did it have fur elsewhere?. Sitting up and taking her knife, she cut carefully around the top of the girls arms, removing the fabric from her arm.

Completely bare. No fur in sight, Santana didn't know why that relived her so much, but it did. She did the same to the bottom half of the girl, cutting close to the top of her legs, no fur. Her curiosity satisfied, she lay back down with the girl, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, the girl was covering her body, instead of the other way around. Santana skilfully struggled out of her grasp, and sat down at the end of the kip, watching this new creature sleep curiously. She brought her hand up to her stomach that was tumbling about subtly, she moved it up to her chest, that was again thudding painfully, and finally brushed against her own lips, that still slightly tingled from the other girls.<p>

She didn't know what that was, or why it felt like that, she didn't know if it would feel that way again, or what triggered the girl to do it, maybe it was like a greeting, like she had seem the chimps in the trees do with their knocking on the bark. If that was so it sure felt _good_. She was lost in thought reminiscing the feeling that came from the lip pressing, when the blonde girl stirred, and woke, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before they focussed on Santana.

The wild girl watched her, unsure what to do, just observing, she raised her head, baring her throat to the girl in a sign of greeting, but received no response. She tried another way, cocking her head to the side, lowering it slightly but keeping eye contact, still...nothing. Then it hit her, this creature greeted with the lip pressing, this was good, because now Santana got to feel that...whatever that was again.

She stepped forward quickly and pressed her lips to the others, mimicking the blondes delirious action earlier. Immediately the feeling came back and Santana loved it, well she did until she was pushed away forcefully. Normally you wouldn't be able to budge her, but she hadn't expected it.

The blonde had a shocked look in her eyes, and she was making a lot of noise

'NO'. It was forceful, it was directed at her, and it scared her. What did this mean, did she not feel the same when they greeted, or was this not a greeting. The girl seemed oddly angry for it to be the norm for her. She backed away quickly , lowering her head to show she wasn't a threat, but keeping her eyes on the girl, she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

The blonde exhaled loudly, and pointed at her lips. She made the same sound again.

"No". The sound meant nothing to Santana, so she remained still, her head remained cocked in confusion. "No Kiss" the girl was speaking. Pointing to her lips and shaking her head. This obviously meant something ,that she wasn't allowed to?

"No?" she asked hesitantly, quietly, receiving a vigorous head shake and the same teeth-bearing-that-wasn't-dominate-but-kind-thing. So, she wasn't allowed to do that. It was bad. Was the girl allowed to? Did she do it wrong? She was frustrated that the girl wasn't responding to any of her signals, could she even communicate properly, or just through these weird melodic noises? She pointed to her own lips, then to the girls, then back to her own, keeping her head at its questioning tilt hoping the girl would understand, which she evidently did, because she turned her head away.

The strange girls eyes lowered in thought, but Santana registered this as a look of submission, and advanced again, this time trying to be more gentle with the girl, treating her like a cub or a pup. She took her hand , and traced the blondes lip, watching as the blonde girls eyes fluttered closed delicately. What had she called it...?

"Kiss" she asked hesitantly, wondering if that was right, not moving until she had the confirmation from the other girl who was nodding, and who spoke "yes" in a confirming tone, that seemed to go along with the nodding. "kiss" she had whispered. And Santana did.

This one was different though, because the girl wasn't still. She gabbed Santana forcefully and pulled her warm skin tighter against her, it felt good. She didn't know if _she_ was meant to do anything, so she just remained still as the other girl pressed her lips on and off hers in this _kiss thing_. Santana felt her chest start again, only it wasn't hurting this time, it felt like it was happy. When the new girl stopped, she was panting hard,, similar to what the wild girl was doing, which made her wonder if she felt good too. She also had that smile on her again, and San didn't know what it meant but she tentatively returned it anyway.

"Kiss" the blonde said before withdrawing, eyes on something in the corner. Santana followed her gaze to her Snix . It was a bright colour, one she didn't often see in the jungle, and she had it for as long as she can remember. San watched as her new companion reached over and picked it up, staring intently at a corner of it for only a little while before she knelt in front of her again holding Snix out for her to take.

Warily she took it from the taller girl, clutching it tightly at her side but keeping her eyes on the blonde, who was pointing at herself.

"Brittany" she spoke, it was unusual, long like a growl, but soft like a purr, this was something completely different to the animistic sounds she had grown up around.

Santana's eyes scrunched forward in confusion, thinking hard to figure this out, while the girl kept speaking, this time pointing at her and saying 'Santana'. The word rang in her ears, she liked it, not as much as Brittany, but still enough to smile a little.

"Santana" the girl said again encouragingly. She had pointed to her lips for kiss, so obviously she was naming herself Brittany. That means she was...

"Santana" she asked, looking at the blanket and back up again, still puzzled at the unfamiliar feel of the words on her tongue. But that was apparently right, because this gir-_Brittany_ Was squealing and nodding her head.

"Yes yes Santana, you Santana"! She said loudly. Placing her hand on the wild girls chest. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the feel of the hand on her chest, but all too soon it was withdrawn, Brittany placing her hand on her own chest. "Me Brittany" Santana repeated her again , she had her hand on Brittany's chest, but she said wrong, taking her hand away, she looked at it closely, nothing was different about it, but she like the feeling of Brittany's chest beating against it, she could feel it underneath her clothes. She put it back, and after a few repeats she had successfully copied Brittany. Brittany and Santana. She had done right!. Brittany got quite excited and spoke really quickly, her words lost on Santana, but she smiled and nodded. Putting the words together in her head, she did the teeth thing again and nodded, which Brittany seemed to do a lot .

"Brittany. Santana...Kiss" she said firmly and was rewarded as Brittany moved closer and pressed their lips together softly once more. She was speaking again , but it was lost on Santana who was blissfully unaware of anything except the bubbly feeling rising through her stomach and up her throat, that made her want to squeal like Brittany had a few moments again. She broke into a smile, understanding its significance now. Smiles meant good. Smiles meant happy. This Brittany creature was like a smile and Santana loved it.

* * *

><p>Santana's head hurt. After she had learnt her <em>Name<em>, Brittany had decided it was a good idea to explain to her a lot of things. Santana tried. Hard. She really wanted to do this with Brittany, and be able to communicate with her, so she worked hard and payed attention to everything she was saying taking it all in. Plus she got to sit really closely to Brittany. For some reason sitting near her made her heart ...-_heart_-... that's what it was, beat harder, but not in a bad way. Through their lesson, Santana remembered the black box from the metal bird, obviously belonging to the strange Brittany creature, she seemed happy when she gave it to her anyway. Brittany looked at the box with a comfortable ease, and Santana knew it was hers, so when the girl said "Mine" she understood straight away, without even needing to pay attention to the clarifying "yours" that she had followed it with. She repeated the words, and then realised she had not enough food for the Brittany.

Not knowing how to communicate the importance of her message, Santana waited until Brittany had stopped rummaging through the black box, before gesturing to the best of her ability 'Stay, Danger outside, you stay'. She knew the girl didn't understand her, but she seemed to get the basic message, even supplying Santana a word for it. "Stay". San nodded, and she was out the door. Which lead her to a problem... what did the Brittany eat?

She was like Santana, but different, lighter, maybe she was something else. San started walking along, bypassing the brightly coloured berries by the entrance to her Den, she had learnt a long time ago not to go near those.

When she was younger, older than a pup, but younger than an adult, she had found a young cub alone, and decided to keep it. She didn't know what it ate, and had tried some of the berries. It wolfed them down, but in the morning, she woke up and her new friend was dead. She didn't know why back then, but as she grew she realised it was the berries, and now she used them to hunt, leaving them in designated places for unsuspecting meals to walk past and devour.

Santana decided to get some of the fruit from the top of the trees first, and so climbed up the closest tree, still very close to the entrance to her Den, not really wanting to go further than necessary.

After hours of gathering fruit, taking as much as she could in her hands, then laying it atop her Den, before backing up the tree again and getting more, she thought she had enough. She was about to return back when she heard something that stopped her movement and almost made her lose grip on the trunk she was holding onto. A growl, one of the unfriendly wolves. Close to her Den, close to Brittany. She had to get back, just in case.

She made it back to the Den in ample time, to find it empty. Santana felt panic swell up, and worry invaded her mind straight away, grabbing a knife she rushed back outside, hearing another growl coming from not too far away. She climbed up a little, to give her an advantage of height, and ran forwards, her heart felt like it was breaking as she saw Brittany lean back, eyes closed , fear framing her face and a large brown specked wolf was edging towards her with cold eyes.

Thinking of nothing but her Brittany's safety, she dropped from the branch and lifted herself to as tall as she would go, towering over the wolf in a fierce show of dominance. She couldn't stop the vicious growl that ripped from her throat as she stared the wolf down , trying to cover as much of Brittany as she could.

The wolf edged forward but Santana was ready and waved her knife at it threateningly, she snarled again, a warning. The wolf tried to get past her a few times, but she matched each of its moves, not letting Brittany within its reach, she knew if it pounced she wouldn't be able to keep it away for long, hopefully enough time for Brittany to run back to the Den. Santana waited quietly, watching her opponent with deadly eyes, after a few seconds the wolf lowered its head in a submissive gesture and turned and ran away.

Santana remained where she was, paralyse with f_ear_ and _anger_. She felt Brittany spin her around and hug her, but she pushed her off, still keeping a tight grip on the taller girls forearm, unable to stop herself releasing another growl directed at the girl, when she flinched it made Santana's heart jump painfully, but she was angry at her, not letting her gaze soften, or her arm slacken. She pushed Brittany back into the cave, not letting go until they were inside.

Once they were inside she let all the panic and horror that she had suddenly felt release , pacing back and forth, unable to look the girl who was curled up with her knees drawn to her chest.

She was speaking, in what Santana understood to be an apolegitic tone, her voice sounded so bleak and sorrowful that she looked at Brittany. She was blinking back tears, and suddenly, all of Santana's anger left her, she was still frustrated but she wasn't angry. She needed Brit to understand though. It was dangerous out there.

"NO"! she said so forcefully, gripping her arm . She struggled to find the right words to make Brittany understand.

"No, you... Stay!" she said with as much warning as she could, her face was still hardened, but when the taller girl let her tears run free her heart hurt almost as much as it did when she thought she would lose Brit like she lost her cub. She didn't like this heart very much, first it was beating too fast, making her elated and carefree, then it thudded too hard, painfully. All because this Brittany

"Brittany Stay" she whispered softly, this time her voice almost pleading. "Brittany stay with Santana" she begged quietly. Not sure why she was begging or why this was all happening but knowing that if Brit leaving meant her heart felt like that again, she would rather die. Brittany nodded through her tears, inching closer to wear Santana was wearily leaning against the wall, and nuzzling into her side. This time San didn't stiffen or hesitate by wrapped her arms around the girl and gently rocked her.

"Brittany stay with Santana" she heard from the girl below her and she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. The cuddling thing was still new to her, it was unusual, different, intimate. It felt nice to hold Brittany, especially now that the blonde girl had drifted into a peaceful sleep. Santana looked down at her with adoration, Kissing her forehead.

"Brittany mine" she whispered into the night, before falling asleep like that, wrapped around the strange blonde creature that had fallen into her life from the sky.

**So there you have it, originally started out small, just to give some insight into wild!santana's mind, and this is what happened. Back to Brit POV next update. Thankyou for reading x**


	5. Thoughts and kisses

**So t**hi**s is a long A/N. But I feel like you guys deserve an explanation for the lack of updates . Short story is, I was due to get my computer fixed and returned to me two weeks ago and now I wont get it back until January time. So my updates will be periodical. I also apologize for any more-than-normal amounts of grammatical/spelling errors. Typing this on my phone was a bitch.**

**If you hadn't noticed the story has been bumped up to an M thanks to my lovely girlfriends insistence that I couldn't pull it off. Which I probably cant…but its in there anyway.**

**Again sorry for the long note and the long wait.. Let me know what you think though.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks.<p>

Well, at least that is what it had seemed like. She guesstimated around two weeks based on how often she found herself surrounded by darkness. It was kind of hard to tell exactly how long she had been in the jungle, what with the total lack of any civilised equipment around.

So, Brittany is worried.

It had been two weeks since she crashed.

Two weeks since she had spoken to Puck.

Two weeks she had been missing in a _jungle_

And no-one had tried to find her.

She was 90% certain she had recorded her co-ordinates into the black box before ejecting. The other 10% of her still believed that this was all a dream induced by lack of blood and oxygen to the brain. The only thing preventing her from believing that is the fact that Brit, even in her wildest dreams, would never think to dream up an exotic, wild girl with amazing legs and the ability to pick up the English language at a rapid pace. Especially one that was a good kisser.

So, if she _had_ recorded her message, Puck would have found it soon after her crash. He would of noticed when she didn't come home, and found her plane missing. He would have listened to her last-chance-effort on the black box, and found her within a few days. _Surely_ they would have.

She was confused about all of this though. Brittany wasn't sure if she was relieved at the lack of search attempts or saddened at the apparent fact that her wingman, friend, roommate and _girlfriend_ had made no attempt to find her. This brought her to another train of thought.

_Heather_.

She had a _girlfriend_.

Or at least, a girl that she lived with, and slept with, and ate with and had sex with occasionally. But just because Brittany didn't have feelings for Heather , it didn't mean she didn't feel guilty for practically giving herself to Santana. Eating with Santana, living with her, cuddling with Santana – something she never did with Heather- kissing Santana, more-than-kissing with Santana, falling for Santana. _Wait. What. Falling for her? I'm not really am I...she can't even speak properly, she isn't civilised, she is innocent and beautiful and she thinks i am hers_.

Which brings her to yet another train of thought.

Santana things Brittany was hers. Was she hers? She didn't know anymore. And what would happen when she was eventually found? Would she take Santana with her , would she break it off with Heather, would Santana even be able to live happily in the modern day and age?

Brittany's head was a scary place to be in the last few days. Thousands of thoughts flittered around, questions and puzzles that have no answers to them. She hated being left alone, and to be fair, she rarely was. Ever since the 'wolf incident' Santana seemed loath to leave her alone.

In two weeks Brit learnt who the wild girl was. She learnt more than she knew about Heather, even knowing that girl for years. Maybe it was because she never felt interested in Heather as a person, yeah she knows, that makes HER a horrible person, but Heather kind of reminded Brittany of soggy cardboard...she was bland and has no personality.

Santana on the other hand...was , to the very definition. Wild.

She was fierce, protective, hot headed, active, exotic, mysterious, confidant. She was also considerate, caring, and emotionally vulnerable. San was the kind of person that, if she had grown up in civilisation, she would be tough and strong, confidant on the outside whilst on the inside she would be sweet and caring and beautiful.

Growing up in the jungle however, San never learnt of anything she would need to protect herself from, she never learnt to grow a shell to protect from the cruel world because she didn't need one. This meant she was the perfect mixture of confidant and sweet.

Brittany had learnt that Santana was apparently afraid of spiders, despite growing up around them, that she had an odd tendency to hum to herself , despite never hearing any music and that the wild girl had _Friends_ out here.

* * *

><p>**flashback**<p>

A few days after the wolf incident, as it was being called in Brittany's mind, she woke up in the middle of the night to San tickling her, laughter bubbled forth from her throat. Her laughter died in her throat when she felt a wet nose snuffling about her ear, and felt fur . That was definitely not Santana, she froze in place, simultaneously noticing a very much asleep Santana tucked into the other side of her. Cracking one of her eyes open warily, Brit was ready to wake Santana if need be. A glorious smile lit up her face and her heart melted when she saw a little cub. Midnight black and looking silky soft, it was smaller than a traditional house cat about the size of a new born baby, and it couldn't be older than a few months.

As she watched it, barely visible in the night apart from piercing emerald eyes, it climbed onto her stomach delicately and lay down against her chest, snuggling into her.

Brit wasn't sure how she managed it but now she had two sleeping wild beauties resting against her, and she was wide awake. She gingerly reached out a hand to each of the girls – she was just assuming this black feline was female, it was too graceful to be male-and stroked them delicately through the black hair on both graceful sleepers. That's when she felt something that was definitely not fur on the small cub.

Her fingers hooked around a leather strap and she strained her eyes to see through the darkness, two small crosses were marked on it, wrapped around the cubs paw. Obviously Santana's doing.

Brit felt herself become flooded with warmth as she pictured this cub and Santana meeting each other. She daydreamed a large scenario in her mind of Santana stumbling upon the newborn, alone and without a mother and taking it in. As the cub got bigger they would be there for each other, help each other find food when they were hungry, keep each other warm when the nights were cold, love each other when no-one else would. It was a beautiful daydream.

She felt an unneeded sense of guilt for taking up all of Santana's warmth and cuddles for the past half a week when the cub would have needed it, so she withdrew herself from the still slumbering form of Santana, and picking the cub up carefully placing it between her and Santana.

When Brit woke up, she had another black haired body snuggled against her, the cub this time. Not Santana. Santana was sat up, staring at the two of them with a look in her eye that Brittany had never seen directed at her. She had seen her parents share that look between them, She had seen puck look at his plane like that, she had seen her high school friends, Quinn and Rachel, who had gotten married shortly after graduation...she had seen them look at each other like that. It was a look that spoke volumes. Especially for one such as Santana who could literally speak volumes, and whose vocabulary was limited to about a paragraphs worth. A look that spoke of a warmth, of a home, of snuggling by a fire or spending their old years in a retirement home, it spoke of fighting over who got to put the last piece of a puzzle in and it spoke of a family and pets and a life together. It was a look that spoke of love.

Santana was watching her and her cub, her second one (after the first one had passed on from eating the poisonous berries ), with _love_ in her eyes.

Brittany noticed it. She recognised it. And she returned it.

She smiled at Santana.

Santana jumped on her.

Literally

Brittany didn't have a chance, she was pushed back into the floor, she had hot lips pressed against hers, actually moving in a solid rhythm, working against her own with a passion and happiness. Santana was pressed fully into her, whole body against whole body, limbs tangled together and breaths coming heavy. Santana had kissed her only twice since their meeting. Twice and yet she was better than anything Brittany had ever encountered.

All sensible and reasonable thought let her mind completely, and she wasn't in control of herself when she swiped her tongue gently across the lips of the girl on top of her. Acting on instinct and familiarity with what she would 'normally' do during moments such of these. so . she swiped her tongue over the girl on top of her. And that was new. Santana seemed to contemplate this for a second before she writhed on top of her with the new feeling. Not knowing what it was but wanting the blonde to do it again, Brittany needed no encouragement and swiped her tongue again. This time Santana moaned into her mouth involuntarily, which granted Brit the access she wanted to plunge her tongue inside Santana's mouth. She found San's unmoving tongue and sucked on it greedily before swirling her own around the girls mouth. San seemed to go into a frenzy and was writing more and more with the action of Brits tongue against her own, and she needed more, she just didn't know _how to get it_. She figured she would move her tongue as well.

When Brittany felt the other girls tongue come to life she lost herself even more. She wrapped her legs around the smaller girls tightly and it just...felt..so ...good.

Santana felt Brit pull her closer than they already were, her tongue was getting good responses out of the blond girl, and _oh._

She froze.

Brittany froze.

Brittany could see the thought process that the girl was going through by the emotions shown on her face. She looked down at the lack of space between them, and noticed her thigh was tightly pressed against...oh. ..right.

Slowly Santana pressed down on her thigh again. Freezing once more.

Brittany didn't move.

She just watched.

Santana's face shone in awe and amazement.

She pressed down again, slipping slightly this time so that her body was pressed against Brittany's core. Brit however, didn't freeze. No. That touch spurred her into motion, forgetting about heather, forgetting where she was, or that the girl above her was inexperienced , forgetting her own name. She moved against Santana, Santana watched Brittany, the roles were reversed, but the same awe was written all over her face at what was happening. Brit pressed her thigh once more against the unmoving girl and received a gasp and a moan.

The two girls were lost in each other, they were lost in their feelings and so it wasn't until it had climbed on Brittany's face that the two noticed the young cub.

The look of shock that came across Brittany's face was comical.

She rolled out from under her wild girl._Her wild girl?_ After realising what they were doing. That was wrong. But that felt so right. And. She didn't know anymore. Heather was no longer a part of her life anymore, she knew that if she returned _when...when she returned_, whether the wild girl came with her or not she would be calling that off. Would she bring Santana back with her though?

********end of flashback**************

* * *

><p>since then, it had been difficulty. Santana wanted to do this new part of kissing more and more, and was catching Brittany off guard almost every day. She would wake up with the other girls lips on her own, or she would be playing with their cub when Santana would literally leap on her from behind. It was all Brittany could do to keep it to a minimum of mouth to mouth contact only, and even with that basic rule she failed miserably at sticking to it. she couldn't really help it though...Santana was irresistible. the only thing stopping her from going any further was that niggling voice in the back of her head.<em> Heather. Santana's Innocence, its basically taking advantage!<em> and then she would find some way to disengage. distracting San with English lessons or with the cub or something else. Each time it was getting harder and harder to stop. Hopefully they wouldn't have to stop much longer. When they went back to civilisation they could go as far as they liked once Brit was sans girlfriend.

Brit lost herself in daydreams of showing Santana the modern city. She would take her to her first moveie, introduce her to her first tame animal, show her what a microwave was, feed her dots...

...

DOTS!

Brittany had dots. she remembered putting them in her pocket. She walked the length of the empty cave towards her discarded pants ( yes she was wearing shorts, she had had on her gym shorts underneath her flight suit) and searched the pockets. she found her dead phone. some berries that she distinctly remembered picking up and her dots. She smiled a gleeful smile and dug into her favorite candy. making sure to save some for Santana, who was currently out hunting...or gathering...or picking fruit or something. Brit wasn't sure what she did out there. she put the berries in the dots wrapper, figuring they were no longer good to eat. they were all... shriveled and blackened. they didn't look anything like what they did when she had originally picked them. Putting the now berry-laden dots packet back in the corner of the room, she sat and waited for San to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>An , I know it didn't seem like much happened here and that is true, it is more of a filler, but it wa salso kind of important towards the end. Especially the berries!**

**Review if you could, let me know if you have any ideas ect and I will work them into my next update. **


	6. Rescue or nightmare?

**A/N . so good news guys, got my laptop back which means back to more regular updates, sorry about the long wait and I hope you are all still interested . Enjoy!**

Today, Brittany was allowed out of the den , she had taken to calling it that in her head and she kind of liked it. It made her feel like some deep jungle adventurer toughing it out in the wild.

This morning was the morning after their...kissing experience, Santana had waited by the entrance to the den for Brittany to join her. Brit had refused to touch Santana all night, afraid of what she might do if she did, and knowing she wouldn't be able to stop again, and it was only pure chance that she stopped last time, and thanks to their little cub. Suffice to say Santana was a bit confused, thinking Brit to be upset about something, she wasn't sure what because looking back over the night she could only see good , sweet, _amazing_ things. Well, that's how it was for her anyway.

"You will come today?" Santana asked from her perch on the floor, the sunlight was streaming in from the hole in the wall, masking her face and making it glow adding to her already unnatural beauty. The influx at the end of the question was the cutest thing Brittany had ever heard, Santana's voice was well developed, despite never having used it properly, her husky tones no doubt produced by numerous episodes of growls or other such _wild_ noises over the years, however its lack of use has meant that occasionally it cracks or squeaks. It didn't happen very often, but when it did Brittany couldn't help but smile at her.

She walked forward and hugged Santana from behind, thinking about the fact that they fit together perfectly.

"Can I?" she asked, because she knew that this was a big deal, she was also a little afraid. She could well remember the wolf episode and she was not itching for a repeat of that to happen.

She heard Santana hum softly under her breath and lean against her more fully.

"Want you to" she heard . Getting to move up she was stopped by Santana, "No , no. you stay, its …." Santana paused, searching for the right word, Brittany got ready to supply her with one if she needed it, comfortable, easy, snug, relaxing, restful…so on and so forth, but it wasn't needed because in the next breath Santana simply said "happy, here and…and you. Its happy"

Brittany smiled into the back of her neck, and held her tighter, exhaling gently against the soft skin she found there. Santana was right, here was happy.

There were a million things that she should be worried about, but right now she would be content to never move.

When they eventually did move, it was exhilarating. Santana offered to carry Brittany, like she had when Brit had first fell through the canopy and was unconscious, but she had declined. She didn't want to have to rely on Santana, plus she thought it would be fun to learn how to fly through the trees seemingly effortlessly like the tanned girl.

That thought went out the window pretty quickly, in the first 5 minutes Brittany realized that despite her above average physical fitness levels, and despite her training in one of the harshest programs belonging to the air force she could not outrun Santana, she couldn't even keep up with her. She knew that if San hadn't of been keeping In pace with her, she would have been left behind long ago.

As it was, Santana **was** keeping in time with her, their pace was leisurely, and Brit soon figured out the best way to move. It took a while but the trick was to not hesitate and be confident. You cant afford to falter or waver from your path, it is entirely possible that you can fall, but it is a lot more likely to happen if you were dilly dallying. As Brittany found her feet, she did happen to fall once, but Santana had been keeping a close eye on her and had caught her safely before she had even realized she had stumbled.

They didn't go far, and Santana had stopped a lot faster than Brit had expected, but when she peeked from around San's shoulder she saw something glorious. A rather large stream, not flowing to strongly, but flowing none the less. Which meant fresh, cool water and a proper swim. Santana had been bringing Brittany water in the watertight box that had previously contained Britts belongings, and that was good enough to wash herself with and keep her hydrated. But this in front of her looked like heaven, Brittany couldn't believe there would ever be a sight she was more thrilled to see.

That was, until she noticed Santana hadn't waited for her to be finished with her staring, and had moved off and was already in the water.

She was submerged up to her chest, and the crystal clear water revealed everything. Gulping audibly, Brit noticed Sans shorts and shirt laying on a rock by the stream…she was in the water….naked.

_Well of course she is, why wasn't that your first thought!_ She mentally criticized herself. _ Why aren't you looking at the gorgeous nude goddess gallivanting about in the water!_ OH right!

Brittany's mind had wandered, and she turned her head back to the stream… Santana was gone! She felt a hand on the back of her neck and turned around sharply, with closed eyes, waiting for lips to press against her own…screw cuddling.

She was rewarded with a kiss, but something wasn't right. The lips were familiar to her but didn't mold to her like Santana's, furthermore she could feel full clothing against her where mere seconds ago Santana had none. She stiffened and slowly opened her eyes. To be met with shining blue eyes. Not brown. Not deep beautiful mysterious wild eyes. Dull blue.

Heathers eyes.

"BRITTANY ! GUYS WE FOUND HER, PUCK! I HAVE HER" she heard yelled from far away, at least it seemed far away. Brittany was in a haze, heather was in front of her…..she should be happy ….right? Puck was nearby, that means she was going home. Home with Heather.

"Brit-brit I am so glad we found you, you don't know how much I missed you"

She heard still as if from a long distance , and felt her self being squeezed tighter, it felt wrong on so many levels. Heather pulled her down for a kiss, pushing forcefully for her to respond, and just as Brit tried to pull away she felt something else jerk her back.

Santana had come between the two, now clothed again, and wearing the same face she had when facing the wolf. She was growling and looking at Heather with a look that spoke of pure hatred.

"NO" she all but yelled, "BRITTANY MINE. YOU CANT ….. MINE" she spoke aggressively, her words punctuated with soft growls and menacing movements.

"Brit, what…uhh brit help me!" cried Heather, completely unsure of what was even happening., just knowing that a really scary wild growling _person _was advancing towards her like they wanted to eat her.

Santana was confused, her chest hurt again. Brittany was kissing this other one. This new newcomer….that wasn't allowed. Brittany had promised her. Brittany was hers. Why would she do that to her!

"Santana" Brittany called out softly, no louder than a whisper, but it stopped the girl in her tracks. She didn't turn to look at Brittany, but kept her gaze firmly on the quivering girl in front of her.

"Santana don't, she…its … it's a long story Santana, this is heather… she is our friend….she is my gi-…she is my friend" she saw Heather start a little when she changed from saying girlfriend out of the corner of her eye, but she was focused on Santana.

"Santana," she whimpered ," please come back to me"

It broke Santana's heart to hear her Brittany sounding so vulnerable, but she grew up learning when there was a problem , you removed it before it got to messy. If something ate your food, you disposed of it, if something came in and tried to take her shelter, she would get rid of it, the same was here. This….. thing. Was trying to come in and take her Brittany from her, she was being challenged, it was unacceptable. Brittany was ** hers**.

Santana glanced down to her left, looking behind her slightly to Brittany.

"Brittany mine?" she asked, all trace of dominance gone .

Brittany glanced at heather….before slowly nodding, "yes Santana, Brittany yours….always" she proclaimed silently.

"Then you forgive Santana" San asked quietly, all her attention focused on Brit.

"for what San, I will always be yours, its okay, just come back"

"Santana is sorry. I am yours" San spoke out, turning back around, blocking Brittany completely and bringing her heritage out in full force.

She stepped towards heather who had been watching all this open mouthed, she growled threateningly and reached out her hand as if to strike the cowering girl

"you….you heather?" San asked dangerously, the smaller girl nodded pathetically

"you, _you kiss Brittany?"_ she asked again deathly quietly,

"I, uh ye…yes" Heather managed to stutter out. Santana lowered her hand.

She stared at heather, her chest lowering in defeat, the turmoil in her head brought tears to her eyes. She looked behind her to Brittany

"Goodbye Brittany. I'm yours" she said, slowly turning away from both of the girls, and ran out of the clearing.

"NO!" Brittany screamed, the pain in her voice making it break, but her wild girl was already gone. She slumped on the ground and let herself cry.

Heather picked herself up shakily, moving to Brittany's side.

"are you going to tell me what all that was about Brit-brit" she asked somewhat angrily . Brit just sobbed on the floor.

"well, puck will be here soon, no doubt he heard you yell…..he brought a gun, although I doubt he will use it, nothing much dangerous in here anyway-"

Heather was cut off but the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the jungle. Birds flew out of the tree's, and a very feminine cry was heard from far away.

Brit was on her feet straight away, crashing through the bush

"SANTANA!"

**A/n : sorry about the cliffhanger, well…actually I am not its all about the drama!**

**Please review with any suggestions about what you might to see, or ways I could improve, they are much appreciated . **


	7. Serenity

**A/n: so here is the next chapter, its more of a transition into the modern life, so it **_**is**_** a bit shorter, I don't like it, at all. But you know, enjoy haha**

* * *

><p><em>Her heart aching terribly, with a pain she had never felt before, she wasn't too sure what was happening, or where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from there, from that place, from the piercing blue eyes that caught her every time she fell, from the destroyed look on her Brittany's face, away from that tiny other one, the one that was holding Brit, touching her, kissing from that, whatever it was, maybe if she ran far enough, and fast enough she could get away from the pain. Leave it with the broken blonde and the stranger, maybe she could be how she was before all this mess. So focused on her inner turmoil, she didn't see the man in her way until she was upon him, and still she could not bear to stop or slow, she ran and ran, aiming to pass right by him, noting he was another stranger. She caught a glimpse of a strong chiseled face, different to Brit and the stranger in the clearing, more defined, taller and he had less hair, her first impressions were gone and she was already speeding past him, racing the pain when a shot rang out and suddenly she felt free. The pain in her chest had receded, barely there at all, her sight and senses had disappeared leaving her to float in the blackness. It was calm, it was beautiful, so deep and unfeeling. She could see Brittany's face in her mind, and she felt content as she slipped deeper into the sanctuary of the dark. <em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What did you do!"<strong>_

_the serenity was pierced by the best sound in the world, Brittany's voice tainted by anger and sounding terrified. 'Don't be scared Brit, I am here' she tried to speak out, but found she couldn't move her lips, she couldn't even feel them. She tried to lift her head to look around at what was happening, to comfort her girl and she found that she had no neck. Panic overwhelmed her and tarnished the previous peace. The devastating onrush of thoughts that followed the panic were too much for her to handle and she fell back, welcoming the dark again. _

_Slowly she became aware of minute details, tiny things, not worth notice, but they took up all of her focus. The darkness had become suffocating, it was stifling her , she wanted to break free from the monotonous. _

* * *

><p><em>She felt arms around her chest, she could imagine they were Brittany's. She felt the comforting rocking of back and forth and hear the soothing hush of her girls whisper. <em>

* * *

><p><em>She felt a sharp pain in her arm, lasting all of a few seconds, and then comfort on her back, her head, surrounding her.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She heard the bustle of unfamiliar sounds. Mechanical whirring, and hoking in the distance, the are around her felt crowded, the silence in her head broken by the loud voices proclaiming things as if right by her ear. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Through it all she imagined Brittany, she pictured the first time they met, how strange it was to behold this beautiful creature dangling from the tree tops, the panic she had felt and the mad dash home to make her safe.<em>

_She remembered holding her, and being held by her, the safety it offered, the warmth. She remembered the delight of learning how to speak to her, of how to express the changes In her heart, she remembered kissing her. She remembered loving her and feeling loved ,she remembered lying in the sun, content to just be, and she remembered her smile, and the way the sun gleamed in her hair. _

_And it was, that when she felt lighter, she was remembering Brittany, when she hear cleared then before, she heard Brittany and when she opened her eyes she saw her. Her beautiful Brittany. _

_She tried to get up, to move to her, to forget anything that happened in the clearing, to hold her and tell her it would be all right, but she couldn't. She looked down, this time successfully, and saw she was in a…well a bed . she jerked her head up an noticed where she was. She was in a room and there were machines everywhere, people ran about, rarely stopping, everyone talking loudly about nothing. Glancing at her wrists she saw she was hooked up to some thing besides her bed. She looked to Brittany, trying to get her attention, and what she saw made her sit still. _

_Brit was curled up in the corner of the room, a pillow was rested under her head and a blanket draped over her body. An open book lay forgotten on her chest and she snored lightly into the pillow. Santana smiled at this vision, forgetting the unfamiliarity of her situation. _

_Brittany was here and it was going to be all right, she was sleeping so calmly, Santana felt drowsy, as if she had been awake for a hundred years, sleep sounded good to her. She would speak to Brittany when the both woke up. _

* * *

><p><em>When she woke again, Brittany was gone. Santana wasn't sure what to do with herself or what anything was, so she just sat and stared at all the fancy contraptions. <em>

_The time passed, and she got bored. _

_Just when she had considered going back to sleep, what she thought was a wall shifted to the side slightly. She turned with her heart jumping to her chest, looking for Brittany, but when she saw who it was her heart dropped._

_The stranger. _

_A cold fury settled in her stomach, how dare she come before her. Santana had stopped herself from attacking this … thing because of Britt. _

_Try as she might though, she couldn't lift herself from her place, it took too much effort, she felt too drained. _

_She watched as the girl walked past and glanced at her, only to start when she saw the open eyes glaring at her. The surprise that donned her face was replaced by a smooth grace, a dangerous grace. _

_Santana's eyes never left the other girls while she advanced on her. _

"**Lets get one thing straight right now"**, _the voice that came from that girl, was not beautiful or melodic. Santana could only think it sounded scratchy, and winced slightly at its roughness in her ears, the girl smirked triumphantly,_**" Brittany.." ** the girl had paused until recognition lit up her face "**is mi….ine"**_she drew the word out long enough. Santana felt the hurt wash over her once again, but didn't let it show, she would not show any form of weakness. _**"Not yours. Okay, do you understand. Mine. You stay away or getting shot will be the least's of your problems…got it?"**_ the stranger finished. Santana just stared at her, fury in her eyes. She didn't understand what was being said besides the claim that had been laid on HER Brittany._

_Slowly, she drew upon as much as she could, all the strength in her body, she opened her mouth but nothing came out… focusing she tried again. _

"**I…am…Brittany's"** _she managed to croak out defiantly. It was true, Brittany may very well decide to be with this stranger, but Santana, she was always Brittany's. She couldn't imagine being anyone else's. _

_The strange girls face morphed into an ugly sneer, which left her face abruptly and transformed into the same graceful smile she had donned upon her entering the room. _

_Santana saw out of the corner of her eye, Brittany. And she smiled. She needed to talk to her, to hold her again, but sleep was taking her. She just felt so damn tired._

'**Brittany's"** _she sighed out as she slipped back underneath the peaceful blanket of sleep_

**A/n: so okay, heather is going to be causing a few problems, and Santana is in the modern world! What do you think? **


End file.
